


Words and Chess

by RawrRoarRawr



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Gen, knowledge of chess unneeded because idk how to play chess, you can pry Diana and Andrew brotp out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrRoarRawr/pseuds/RawrRoarRawr
Summary: Diana and Andrew simultaneously play a game of chess and a word game.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Words and Chess

**Author's Note:**

> I have been finally convinced to join AO3 to put my stubborn, begrudging soul to rest. Please forgive me as I try to adapt. Follow me on Tumblr at RawrRoarRawr/RawrRoarArt (my more lwa side-blog at the moment)
> 
> Their game of chess is literally from googling ‘best chess game of all time’ BTW ITS NOT IMPORTANT IF YOU KNOW HOW TO PLAY CHESS OR NOT because I sure don’t n honestly don’t care whats going on during it

“Ambitious.”

Delicate pale fingers picked up the first white pawn piece, moving it from its starting position of E2 to E4. Diana confidently smiled at her competitor, sitting back in her chair as she picked up her teacup and its accommodating saucer and took a sip. The simple game of chess had begun.

Andrew hummed at the move with interest, as if already predicting the outcome in his head. There was no hesitance as his hand grabbed the black pawn at D7 and moved it simply a space forward to D6. He, too, haughtily grabbed his own teacup with pride and a small smirk, answering back without missing a beat,

“Baffling.”

Diana nodded knowingly, placing her teacup down to move a pawn in D2 up to D4. Her finger traced against the tip of the pawn in thought despite her chess move having been finalized. She decided on her answer from the many to choose from, and responded,

“Courageous.”

A light spring breeze weaved its way through their hair, and the two of them relaxed at the scent of the nearby field of flowers and their steamed cups of tea. They sat in a similar manner, perhaps in intimidation to match their already bold confidence. Being the first of the two, Andrew took his knight piece at G8 and placed it onto F6.

“Determined.”

Diana paused at the move, taking another sip from her cup as she took her similar knight piece at B1, and matched the movement to C3.

“Energetic.”

“…Fiery?” Black pawn at G7 to G6.

“Genuine.” Diana boldly took her bishop from C1 to E3.

Andrew leaned forward for a better look at the board, finishing his first cup of tea for the game and placing it down along with its saucer to the table. He rubbed his chin in thought, carefully taking his own bishop from F8 and safely moving it to G7.

“Hassle…” He said with a shake of his head and an exhausted sigh.

Diana stifled a laugh as if she understood, pouring him a fresh new cup from the teapot to their side. She held onto her chin as she stared at the board, then looked up to the sky in hopes for inspiration. Mouthing a few words to weigh her options, she held her Queen at D1 idly in the air and decided on her choice. Diana moved her Queen forward to D2 and ended her turn.

“Interesting.”

“Joyful.” Pawn at C7 to C6.

“Kindhearted.” Pawn at F2 to F3. Diana poured herself another cup of tea.

“Lively” Pawn at B7 to B5.

“Mischievous.” Knight at G1 to E2

“Nosy.” Knight at B8 to D7

Diana hummed, taking the last sip of her tea as her eyes calculated the game before them. She poured them both a new cup without ever taking away her focus from the board and picked up her Bishop at E3. Offering her full attention towards him, Diana moved her piece all the way up to H6, directly next to many of his pieces without breaking eye contact.

“Optimistic.” She picked back up her teacup, daring him to make the next move.

Andrew didn’t back down from the provocation, staring at her curiously as if to wonder her motives. Interested in her plan, he went along with it, picking up his Bishop directly diagonal to her recently placed one and moved it forward from G7 to H6, taking her piece.

“Peculiar.” He finished, satisfied as he held up the first lost piece of the game.

Momentarily, Diana looked troubled, but her attention was not at the board at all. She picked up her Queen at D2 without hesitance yet struggled to make her move despite the two aware of what exactly she needed to do. Perking up as if her thoughts had concluded, she moved her Queen to H6, taking the black Bishop that had taken her own.

“Quarrelsome.”

Andrew nodded at both her movement and her response.

“Radiant.” Bishop at C8 to B7.

“Surprising.” Pawn at A2 to A3.

“Teasable.” Pawn at E7 to E5.

“Unique.” Diana castled her Rook at A1 with her King at E1, moving them to D1 and C1 respectively.

“Valiant.” Andrew moved his Queen at D8 to E7.

Diana poured them both another cup of tea.

“Warmhearted.” King at C1 to B1.

Andrew scratched his head in frustration. He ignored the smirk in front of him, toying with the white bishop in his hand to help his thought process. Taking another drink to aid in his search, Andrew instead turned to the side where a large grassy field and a connecting hill laid, and suddenly came the answer he was looking for as he moved his Pawn at A7 to A6.

“Xenodochial.” He smugly smiled, holding his teacup in the air as if to toast before taking another sip.

Diana frowned at the word, staring at the chess board and the field in hopes for inspiration. She hadn’t expected Andrew to be able to move forward, but there was no surprise anyway as she picked up her Knight at E2 and moved it back towards herself at C1.

“Youthful…?”

Andrew sighed, placing his elbows onto his legs to rest his chin against his hands now folded together. He grabbed his Rook at A8 and his King at E8, castling them by moving the Rook to D8 and King to C8.

“Zealous.”

“Accepting.” Knight at C1 to B3.

“Bewitching.” Andrew grinned at the frown he earned in response, moving his Pawn at E5 to D4 and taking the white Pawn previously there.

“ _Charming_.” Diana said sharply, moving her Rook at D1 to D4 to take the Pawn that had taken her piece. She poured them both another cup of tea.

“Dramatic…” Pawn from C6 to C5.

“Emotional…” Diana moved her Rook from D4 back to D1.

“Fearless.” Knight from D7 to B6.

“Goofy.” Pawn at G2 to G3.

They ignored the screaming in the background as the two pondered over the same chess board in front of them. Taking a sip from their own teacups at the same time as if the screaming wasn’t their business, the two focused on the two games they had been playing simultaneously.

“Hotheaded.” Andrew moved his King from C8 to B8.

When Diana picked up her Knight at B3, she was forced to stop as the screaming became even louder. Her and Andrew turned their heads to the side at the field, watching as Diana’s brown hounds ran past at impeccable speed with a pair of shoes in their mouth. What followed was the source of the loud disruption as Akko came rolling down the hill headfirst after tripping, her white socks now covered in grass and mud.

The two didn’t move as Akko tumbled down the hill until her face planted into the ground at the end, and she even slid about a foot forward from the force. And Akko just laid there as if she were unconscious while the dogs came running back to circle her in enjoyment. “HEY!” Akko burst up from the floor completely covered in dirt and bloody scrapes, struggling to get back up as the dogs tauntingly ran away with her shoes once more. “I PLAYED WITH YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME?! COME BACK HERE!” She was back to chasing them, slipping some more in some mud as she tried.

Diana and Andrew took another sip of their drinks, and Diana placed her idle piece into A5.

“Idiot.” They said in unison.

Diana raised an eyebrow at Andrew boredly finishing his tea, “It wasn’t your turn.” She sighed, gracefully standing up from her seat and patting herself off. “I assume you admit defeat?”

Andrew shrugged, moving his Bishop from B7 to A8. “Maybe for _that_ game.”

Diana nodded, motioning him to pour himself a new cup of tea as she walked out into the field and called for her dogs who obediently obliged and dropped the shoes that were now covered in slobber. Akko caught up not a moment after, completely out of breath and falling to the floor in defeat.

Diana took out her wand and cleaned Akko up, cuts and all, and brought her back to the chess table and offered her own cup of tea.

“Hi guys…! Who’s… winning?” Akko plopped down into Diana’s seat and quickly gulped down the drink.

Diana moved her Bishop from F1 to H3.

“I am.” Her and Andrew responded, daring each other with their eyes as their competitive nature sparked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Diana and Andrew would be the most chaotic aristocratic duo and would get along if only because of a certain someone. Also I love Diana’s dogs with all my heart.


End file.
